


Musical Trauma

by SwanFloatieKnight



Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [22]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comfort, Comforting Merlin, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, German Schlager, Husbands, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Musical Trauma, Poor Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Trauma, pop songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Arthur comes home from visiting his dad and is Done™.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707016
Comments: 37
Kudos: 66





	Musical Trauma

**Author's Note:**

> I am dealing with the personal trauma of spending a Saturday night at my grandma's place in this fic...

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

"Don't cry, Aithusa. Daddy will be back soon. He will be there tomorrow when you wake up." Merlin patted the little white dragon's head while placing her in her cradle. 

Arthur was visiting his own father today. Actually he should have returned by now, but maybe his half-sister Morgana had dropped by and they had forgotten the time. You could never know with Morgana. And it was the most likely explanation.

So Merlin put Aithusa into bed alone. He read her a bedtime story and fetched her teddy bear from the living room and got her a drink of water and then said good night for the fifth time before she finally fell asleep and he could leave the room and have some peace and quiet.

It didn't last long though. Only minutes after he had closed the door to Aithusa's room a key turned in the lock and Arthur came home. He looked mentally exhausted. With a heavy sigh he dropped onto the sofa next to Merlin, closed his eyes and groaned.

Merlin raised his eyebrows. "Hello, darling. How was your day? Mine was pretty good, thanks for asking."

Arthur opened one eye. "Don't even ask. Mine was... awful would probably be an understatement."

"Was it Morgana?" Merlin grinned cheekily.

"I wish." Arthur shook his head. "No, my dad's new wife, Cathrina..."

"The troll," Merlin added helpfully.

Arthur shot him a glance. "You know, I used to tell you not to call her that, because she is my stepmother after all, and an overall kind person, and her cheesecake waffles are still directly from heaven... but what I experienced today... the unspeakable horror I had to witness..."

Merlin now sat closer to Arthur, carressed his thigh, took up one of his hands ans kissed his knuckles tenderly. "What was it, love? What did you have to suffer through that it traumatised you that much? Come on, talk about it."

Arthur rubbed his eyes tiredly. "She listens to this awful German pop music. Those truly horrible German Schlagers. And somehow she must have gotten Uther to like them, too. They made me sit through a whole ass music TV show can you imagine? I am scarred for life."

"Oh, my poor darling..." Merlin now laid down on the sofa next to Arthur, wrapped both his arms around him and pressed a comforting kiss to his lips. He truly felt sorry for his husband, but at the same time he couldn't bite back a grin. "Wanna come to bed? I could try to... make it up for you. Kiss it better or something..."

Arthur opened his eyes and a small smile tucked at his lips. "This sounds like a plan that might actually work..."

He got up and followed Merlin into the bedroom, confident that his husband would let him forget Uther and the troll, and especially their awful Schlager TV show.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, please leave me a comment and kudos! :)


End file.
